


Inebriated Truths

by CSDeckerx



Series: Deckerstar Prompts [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 3x10 canon divergence, Angst, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, okay so the second chapter aint light angst anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDeckerx/pseuds/CSDeckerx
Summary: *3x10 Canon Divergence*Lucifer doesn't work out who Marcus is yet, instead chooses to drink as much as he can after his argument with the Detective. However, when Chloe comes to see him, the vulnerability issue seems to include the effects of alcohol and some confessions might be made in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Decided to do another prompt fill from the Lucifer Prompts blog on tumblr so here you go whoever requested it! I hope it satisfies  
> Follow me on tumblr : @csdeckerstar  
> Kudos and comments make this girl extremely happy XD   
> Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes

Another swirl of burning amber liquid scorches its way down his throat, hoping it would burn the memory of the Detective’s look of betrayal  from mere hours ago. It didn’t, and it would be very difficult due to his superior biology, but that wasn’t going to bloody well stop him from trying.  

 

Shot after shot, glass after glass and bottle after bottle, yet it was all pointless, it wasn’t going to erase the fact that their partnership was becoming so fragile, so close to a breaking point that her trust in him seems to be wavering.

 

He had not lied, he never does. He had done what he had, for them, so they could continue working together and for her to be safe. Though now it just seems like his efforts to keep her close have ultimately ended up pushing her further away.

 

He is sitting at his piano, mindlessly playing when a sudden rush hits his head and his vision begins to slowly tilt. He closes his eyes, confused to the sudden onslaught and when he opens his eyes he can’t tell if the room is swaying or if it’s himself.

 

He moves from his seat and practically stumbles to the bar, utterly confused to why the alcohol in his system had suddenly taken effect. Somewhere in the clouded recesses of his now muddled mind, he knew why but he found it difficult to bring that thought to the forefront.

 

He didn’t need to though, for a few seconds later, the ding of the elevator announced company. He turned his head towards his guest, looking directly at them but recognition taking longer to kick in. When it did and the figure came into focus, he couldn’t help the bright smile that crossed his face and the happiness that rose within him.  


“Detective!”

 

* * *

 

His loud, cheerful voice carried across the penthouse and she finds herself frowning at his seemingly blatant disregard to the tension that is still between the two of them, acting like nothing had happened. Did he not feel the slightest remorse?

 

She had decided to come here because as much as she was and very much still is pissed at him, he was still her partner and she hates the way they left things. She had come to give him a piece of her mind and hopefully get some answers to why he felt the need to go behind her back.

 

She glances around the room and notices a few empty bottles around his piano, before she turns back to Lucifer. His hair, without product, makes way for untamed curls which she will not in no way admit makes him look adorable. The rest of his appearance is also disheveled and he is swaying where he stands, lopsided grin still in place and a small weight settles within her stomach.

 

Oh. Perhaps this was his outlet for his remorse, it doesn’t exactly surprise her but she wishes he wouldn’t resort to this as a coping mechanism.

 

“Lucifer, are you drunk?” She glares at him, crossing her arms against her chest. He raises his hand and leaves a small gap between his index finger and thumb, indicating ‘a little’ with a pout on his lips before a snort escapes. Okay, so he was very drunk, great. There was no point talking to him like this.

 

He stumbles his way over towards her, eyes completely unfocused and a giggle escapes him. “This is an experienceee. You should come round more when I drink Detective!” He exclaims, arms flailing around. “That vul-vulnerability thiiing has its perks.” He says, speech becoming very slurred and she sighs.

 

“Come on, I think we need to get you to bed.” She says and throws him a stern look at his lecherous grin. She grabs his upper arm and escorts him through the penthouse to his room.

 

“Why’d you come?” He slurred, looking down at her as they move.

 

“I did want to talk things over about what you did but clearly you chose another way to deal with it.” She says harshly as they reach his bedroom. He stops in the middle of the room, guilt clouded his features.

 

“I am sorry, for going behind your back. But I had to, to make sure you were safe.” He admits, obviously putting far too much effort to not jumble his words.

 

“I can take care of myself Lucifer. The fact is we are supposed to be a team, and you went behind my back, you didn’t let me in on the plan, you didn’t trust me.” She explains, jaw tightening as the anger simmers once again.

 

“It’s complicated but I am so very sorry. I just want you to be safe” He whispers desperately, eyes slightly glistening and she can’t make out if it’s from the alcohol or tears. Suddenly she is engulfed in his embrace, face pressed against his chest as his face is buried in her hair, continuously muttering his apology. She feels her resolve break and brings one arm up to return the hug. She can tell he is sorry that it has upset her but she knows she still needs to make an ultimatum with him. If he doesn’t let her in on these things, if he won’t work as a team, then how could they possibly continue as partners? She will save that conversation for another time, preferably when 90% of his blood is not alcohol.

 

She realizes that he had started to sway them back and forth in a sort of dance and his apologies had stopped and he was mumbling something else that she strained to listen to.

 

“ShouldIstayorshouldigonow.” She makes out and she represses the memory that tries to appear at the familiar lyrics. Memory of a much simpler time.

 

“Lucifer, are you seriously trying to dance right now?” She inquires with a barely contained laugh; she would definitely be holding some of this over him.

 

“Why not! I’ll have you know I am an eeexcellent dancer!” He says loudly, swaying them side to side faster before Lucifer loses his footing and falls back onto the bed, taking her down with him. She falls on top of him and she initially thinks this was part of his plan, but from his dazed expression, he hadn’t meant to fall.

 

“Yeah, such a great dancer.” She quips sarcastically as she looks to the side, down to the floor to find the culprit of their fall being Lucifer’s slipper.

 

Within the next moment, she feels trembling fingers touch her cheek and her eyes are drawn back to dark ones, suddenly less glazed than before, and she is met with a burning intensity that captivates her.

 

“You are so beautiful.” He says as awe transforms his face. It is said with such clarity, like it is a known fact rather than a drunken compliment. It causes her treacherous heart to skip a beat and she feels heat rise to her cheeks.

 

His eyes become glassy once again and he gives her a sly smirk. “You know this would be alottt more fun with fewer clothes.” He drawls out and wiggles his eyebrows in what’s probably supposed to be a flirtatious manner but Chloe finds it more amusing than anything.

 

“I’m not having sex with you Lucifer.” She huffs and shakes her head, removing herself from him and off the bed, staring down at him.

 

“Sm-poil sport.” He mumbles incoherently as she tries to suppress a laugh, removing his shoes and placing them at the side.

 

“I wouldn’t have sex with you anyway even if you did give in for a night.” He grumbles out with a sigh and she tries to ignore the slight sting of hurt.

 

“Really?” She asks nonchalantly, pushing the hurt down and confusion taking center stage. Hadn’t this man been trying to get her in his bed since they met?

 

He rolls over onto his side to face her though his eyes have a hard time focusing. “I mean of coooourse I want to, look at you.” He whines before an unexpected sadness overcomes his features as he continues. “But I can’t… becauseitwouldhurtme.” He says, his words tumbling from his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables.

 

“Why?” She asks, completely lost to his drunken ramblings, perhaps that’s all it was, drunken nonsense.

 

He moves so half his face is squashed against the pillow and a frown appears as he murmurs. “I would want to have more than just that.”

 

Yeah, definitely drunken nonsense she thinks to herself, instead laughing halfheartedly. “Doesn’t sound like you wanting to keep sleeping with a person after one night.” She states, trying not to overthink things. She looks at his face and notices his eyes are now closed but his face still remains scrunched up.

 

“Noooo” He mumbles in frustration at her lack of understanding while shaking his head, burying his face deeper into the pillow. “Not just that. I would want _all_ of you.” He mutters slowly before he passes out completely, leaving her speechless.

 

He was obviously plastered, plus it didn’t make any sense, he was the one who stopped them from becoming anything more. She shakes herself out of her stupor and attempts to put what she had just heard at the back of her mind. She moves to bring the covers over his sleeping form and tucks him in. Her hand moves on its own accord to softly push the curls that had fallen onto his forehead back, before she removes it and then herself from his room and heads towards the elevator.  She had come here looking for answers and had instead come out with an inebriated confession that she has no idea what to do with.

 


	2. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this was just suppose to be 1 chapter but since it is @Skaoi 's birthday and they asks so nicely i just had to add the aftermath. Happy Birthday <3

 

The morning sun shines through the windows of the precinct, illuminating the usual hectic rush that comes with their job. Chloe is sat at her desk, tapping her pen while getting a head start on paperwork, doing anything to stop thinking about what Lucifer had said last night.

 

Except she couldn't for it was confusing her greatly. He had said what he had said but when he had the opportunity to have it, he was the one that ran away. Literally ran away to Vegas and got married instead. Not that she cared anymore, as she had said to Linda, she was over anything romantic, those feelings were all in the past. It was why she was annoyed at herself or more so her treacherous heart for reacting to his words.

 

It just didn't make any sense, he didn't make any sense, and he was complicated and infuriating and... And he was approaching her with a bright smile on his face, looking pristine as ever, and not like someone who 8 hours ago had to be assisted to bed.

 

She ignored the slight flutter of disappointment at the disappearance of his curls, and instead focused on how not hung-over he was, which was slightly unbelievable after the amount he had consumed.

 

"Lucifer. I wasn’t expecting you to be in this morning?" She asks him and he chuckles in response, sitting himself down on the chair across from her.

 

"Yes, well, I'm not normally prone to hangovers thankfully." He offers with a smirk, picking up a paper clip from her desk and fiddling with it. He seems to be radiating an almost nervous energy and she's about to ask if he is okay when he speaks.

 

"Thank you. For helping me last night I mean. I hadn't expected to have such a reaction." He smiles softly at her. 

 

"You didn't expect to have a reaction to consuming 4 bottles of whiskey?" She snorts, shaking her head.

 

“Well my tolerance is quite large; it’s not the only thing either.” He says, tongue in cheek and eyebrow raised. She rolls her eyes and goes back to staring at the work in front of her.  A few moments later he sighs, bringing her attention back to him.

 

“I’m aware of the reason you came round, and I apologize that I wasn’t in the right state for it. I am sorry.” He says earnestly and she squeezes her eyes shut before responding.

 

“I know. But Lucifer, if you don’t trust me enough to let me in on your plans and keep me in the dark, then this…” She gestures with her hand between the two of them “it won’t work.”

 

He nods in understanding before a frown overcomes his face. “I will try Detective, I promise, but I meant what I said yesterday evening, I just want to keep you safe.” He stares at her pleadingly, willing her to understand why.

 

Wait? What he said yesterday evening…

 

“You remember our conversation?” She asks in disbelief, he was barely conscious, how on earth he could remember that, she didn’t know.

 

“Yes, I remember it all.” He nods and his face is unreadable, his eyes avoiding hers. So he recalled everything he had done and said then. She finds it hard to swallow, and shifts uncomfortably in her chair. She decides to try and lift the heavy tension that had appeared.

 

“Well don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone how bad of a dancer you actually are.” She supplies with a half-hearted laugh which he scoffs at. “It was all just drunken nonsense anyway right?” She asks rhetorically. His gaze darts to her and there is that intensity that she had seen last night, once again holding her in.

 

“Yes, I suppose it might have been inebriated ramblings, but intoxicated or no, I never lie.” He nearly whispers the last part and a heavy silence falls between them, both locked in the moment before it is broken by Dan.

 

“Hey Chlo, Pierce said he wants to see you in his office now.” He says, not noticing the tension of the moment he had walked in on, to busy invested in finishing of his pudding and walks off.

 

She stands up out her chair, and moves off into the direction of the Lieutenants office, ignoring the way her heart was pounding and the feeling of a burning gaze on her back. She filed it all away for later, maybe for quite a while later in fact. She couldn’t let herself open to that again; it just always ends up hurting her time and time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think it was going to be a happy ending did you? XD based on where they are in the show, they have such a long way to go before that happens hehe  
> but i hope you enjoyed the little aftermath :)


End file.
